goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Brian and PC Guy
Brian And PC Guy = Brian And PC Guy is a 2014 Action-Adventure-Comedy Film and the Official Debut of Cook Macusoper Super Mario GoAnimate's Animation Filmlm company. It Was Produced By Nickelodeon Movies Walt Disney Animation Studios Cartoon Network and Distributed by Paramount Pictures US And Warner Bros Pictures Internationally. This was Rated: PG-13. It Is the First GoAnimate Film ever that is Part Live Action and Part Animated. It Is the First GoAnimate Film Ever to Use almost All Curse Words And First film by Disney and First GoAnimate Film to be Rated 15 In the UK. It Is Up To Date The Only Go!Animate Studios Film That Has A Combination Of Live Action and Animation, = Plot Production: Production Started in 2012 due to the Success Of GoAnimate The Movie. It was First Decided By 20th Century Fox Warner Bros Pictures Walt Disney pictures to Do it But because 20th Century Fox was Busy Paramount Picked it Up the First Teaser trailer was Attached to the Release of Macusoper the Movie The Second Teaser was Attached to Iron Man 3 The First Trailer was On The release of The Tirgris879 GoAnimate Movie 2 The Last Trailer was Released on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Idea was Based on the GoAnimate the Movie Character PC Guy and The Comedy World Character Brian. It Was then Picked Up By Nickelodeon Cartoon Network and Klasky Csupo. The Rights To Distribute Were By Paramount for US Disney fir both Domestic and International and Warner Bros For International. The Voice Acting for brian was By Eric Jones and Robin Williams. The Film was Decided For either a R or PG-13 Rating and Based on Test Results it Was Fit for PG-13. The Film was Supposed to Be a Limited Release film but was instead was for a Wide release. And The Production Companies that Co-produced was Warner Animation Group Paramount Animation Walt Disney animation Studios Nickelodeon movies Cartoon Network Klasky Csupo and valve. After Production Was finished it was Supposed to Be a 2015 Release but After GoAnimate the Movie 2 Was Pushed back to a 2015 Release it Was Put on a 2014 Release. Release: It Was Released on August 4, 2014 the Birthday Of the Creator. It was released in 3D. Music: the Producer made the Music Elevators (Me & You) By OutKast Neck Uv Da Woods By Mystikal Ft. OutKast Players Ball By OutKast Rap God By Eminem The Real Slim Shady By Eminem Slow down By Clyde Carson Ft. The Team Im Blue By Effiel 65 Gangnam Style by Psy Distribution Extreme Graphic Version A Extreme Graphic and Bloody and Gorer Version Was Annouced and Will be Released Sequel: A Sequel Will Be Released sometime Either 2014 or 2015 and Will have a Better Logo Variation Then the first Film It Was Annouced shortly After the Release of the Film It was Annoucneed by Paramount It Was annouced By Paramount That it Will be A film Series And Because of the Success a New Company by Cook Macusoper Super Mario GoAnimate Was Annouced and Be Named CMSMG Animation a Animation Division Of Cook Macusoper Super Mario GoAnimate And its First Film will be Lamby Lights: The Secret Of The Golden Bird Reception: It Has Got EXTREMELY good Reviews so Far